A Chance Meeting Prequel to Family Ties
by IlaunaDespain
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a young girl, Hazel and her brother Max and Annie the white Boxer while hunting a Wampus Cat. Sparks fly between Hazel and Sam, while Dean and Max dont' get off to such a great start.
1. Wet Beginings

_**A Chance Meeting**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Wet Beginnings**_

**This is a prequel to the Family Ties series that I am writing. You can read the first book without reading this one but by the time I get to It's Not Suppose To Go Like This, you will have wanted to have read this one. But until then enjoy.**

'I got one, I got one!" Hazel called to her brother. They had been fishing in the Niceville River for two hours, and so far nether of them had caught squat. Until now that is.

The river was about two miles across and if you wondered to far into it, the current could whisk you away. But Hazel and Max had been fishing and playing in this river ever since they were little. They knew it like the back of their hands. They knew where the best fishing was and where it was safe to swim.

Hazel pulled on the rod as Max came up behind her with his own rod. "Reel that bastard in Hazel. Oh come on, you wimp. You need me to do it?" Max started to reach for the rod, but Hazel jerked it away from him.

"I got it twerp. No side seat fishing." She grinned, gave the fish some slack then started reeling. She could see it flipping about in the water. It wasn't huge but it was big enough that she knew she wouldn't have to throw it back. "Get the net twerp." Max did as he was told, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

Hazel was three years older then her brother but Max still towered over her. A fact he loved to bring up. He reached over her head with the net and Hazel hauled the fish out. "I got something and you didn't," she sang to him. She stood back and admired her catch. "Oh I am so damn good."

Hazel looked up at her brother who had pulled a face, but her eyes weren't on him. They were looking up river, there was something rounding the bend, heading towards them making a lot of splashing. Hazel turned her brother around as another figure rounded the bend running along the bank. It looked as if whoever it was, was trying to follow the thing in the river.

As the object got closer Hazel realized what it was, "That's a person!"

Max squinted his eyes against the glare of the sun. "How can you tell?"

"Sam!" The figured yelled at the thing in the river. "Sam!"

Hazel tossed the rod onto the bank, "Max, bikes, Sutter's Cove, NOW!" She didn't stop to see if Max understood her, she trusted her brother, and wadded into the river. The water swirled around her and she knew that if she went too much farther in the current would sweep her off her feet. The object, Sam rushed past her and she jumped the rest of the way in.

The water was cold but it being summer Hazel didn't mind. It was kind of like being on a water slid going really fast. She and Max had once tried to float all the way to Belleview, before their dad had found them. Hazel started swimming as best she could, using the current and pushing her feet against the bottom of the river when she could. If the water wasn't moving so rapidly it would have probable only come up to her armpits. She saw Sam go under and swam faster. Sutter's cove was the last peaceful spot before the rapids got really bad. If she couldn't get to Sam to pull him to it the rocks in the rapids that followed would crush him.

Hazel got to the where she figured Sam should have been but couldn't see him. She planted her feet on the bottom and used the water to flip herself around, so she was traveling backwards. That's when she saw him. He was face down and a good four feet from her. She started dragging her feet along the bottom to try and slow herself down, letting the current bring Sam to her. It worked. He ran head first into her and knocked her off her feet.

She wrapped her arm around him and flipped him over, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. There was a bleeding gash on his forehead and it looked like something had struck him. She glanced around and knew right away that Sutter's Cove was coming up fast. Using her feet and trying not to fight the current she started pushing herself towards the banks. Sutter' Cove was right there and she wasn't going to get there in time. She looped her arm under Sam's, which was a feat in and of itself, the guy was huge, and kept pushing. If she couldn't make Sutter's, and it looked like she wouldn't, there was a fallen tree she could grab and hopefully hold till Max got there.

Hazel saw Sutter's Cove pass them and also saw the fallen tree. She bunched up her legs; gripped Sam tighter and at the right moment pushed up to grab the tree. She was able to grip the tree but not very well, holding on to Sam was harder then she thought, the water seemed to be tugging him out of her grip. She glanced around for Max but saw no sign of the bikes or her brother. She felt her grip slipping on both the tree and on Sam.

Max didn't argue with his sister. He dumped the poles and made for the bikes. He nearly ran into the person Hazel had seen rounding the bend. The stood about eye level with Max and his hazel eyes were still scanning the rivers surface.

"That's my brother in there."

Max nodded to Hazel's dirt bike, "Follow me and try to keep up." He didn't wait for the guy to answer, but hopped on his own bike and took off. Sutter's Cove wasn't very far and if he knew his sister, she wouldn't let this guy's brother hit the rapids. Even if it meant she would go with him. Granted she stood a better chance of surviving them.

Max hit a jump and glanced back; a little surprised to see the guy was matching his speed. Impressive. Max thought. He took a hard right and hit the brakes. He was there. Jumping off the bike he glanced up the river, looking for Hazel. The other guy was beside him in two heartbeats. They stood for a moment looking up river when the other guy slapped Max in the chest and took off down river. Max realized that the other must have spotted them and followed him to the Fallen Tree. He saw Hazel gripping both the tree and an unconscious guy in the middle of it. The guy's brother started to walk across the tree but Max stopped him, "Wait."

The guy jerked his arm back, but Max stood in front of him. "That's my brother," the guy said pointing towards Hazel.

"And that's my sister. That tree isn't as sturdy as it looks." He turned back to Hazel, "Hazel! Hold on, I'm getting the rope."

He saw her nod, "Hurry up! I'm losing my grip!"

He darted back to the bikes, tossed out all the fishing gear, and grabbed the twelve feet of rope Hazel always made him carry. "Thank God for anal sisters."


	2. A Connection

_**A Chance Meeting**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Connection**_

Hazel squeezed her eyes and gripped both the tree and Sam tighter. She was starting to lose feeling in her arms and Sam still hadn't come to. Too much longer and they would both be in the rapids, and Hazel didn't think she had the strength to save them both. She heard a small moan and saw Sam stir a little bit in her arms. _Damn_, she thought,_ he's kind of cute. _She took a moment she really couldn't afford to admire his face. Even out cold she could tell a lot about him. He looked like one of those collage boys she and her friends would swoon over.

"HAZEL!"

Max's shout brought her out of her fantasy, and she saw that Max and the other guy a little ways up river toss the rope in. As it was floating towards her she realized she would have to let go of the tree, not only reach it but also slip it around the two of them. That was risky considering if she missed the two of them were done for. The rope stopped about two feet behind of her.

"Hazel you're going to have to let go of the tree."She wanted to yell back, "No shit, Sherlock," but thought better of it. She took a deep breath, bunched up her legs and let go of the tree. They both went under for a second. Hazel's feet hit the bottom and she pushed up, breaking the surface. She looked for the rope and saw that it was inches from her. She grabbed for it and missed. She pushed with her feet again, saw her hand go though the loop Max had made and pulled her arm in the opposite direction. The loop tightened and she felt of if her wrist snapped as the slack came out. Pain blinded her for a moment and she nearly lost her grip on Sam.

She felt the rope being tugged as she and Sam were dragged towards the bank. A few seconds later Sam's brother beside her dragging Sam and Max was helping her stand. Sam's brother was laying him on the bank, lightly slapping his face, "Come on Sammy. Wake up."

Sam's eyes started to open slowly. "Dean?" Sam sat up and looked around, "What happened?"

Max set Hazel down beside him, "My sister just saved your ass, is what happened."

Hazel smiled as Sam, "Hi, I'm Hazel. I would shake your hand but I believe mine is broken."

Hazel stood and Max put his arm around her waist. She brushed him away but slipped on the wet slope and had to grab her brother's arm to keep her balance. "Thanks."

She looked down and saw that the guy, Dean, was helping Sam to stand as well. She would have whistled but chose not to. Sam was incredible tall, he towered over his brother, kind of how Max was with her. She jerked her head towards the bikes. "I believe we have a first aide kit on the bikes. We can look at the gash on your head and see if we can splint my wrist."

They made their way to the bikes, "Who rode mine?" She asked Max. He nodded towards Dean. "He may end up riding it to the house." Max opened her satchel and took out the kit. Sam sat on the ground and Hazel sat next to him, using her other hand to look at the gash.

"Well it's not very deep," she told them. She looked into his eyes and was a little stunned by how bright they were. She blinked and looked back to her brother. "We can just clean it out and use the liquid bandage."

He squatted beside them, "I do know how to do this Hazel." He looked up at Dean, "Could you find me two thick sticks, there should be some by the trees."

Dean looked at Max, "Why do you need sticks for a head wound?"

Max rolled his eyes, "Not for him," he jerked his head down at Sam. "They're for my sister. We have bandages to wrap her wrist but I need something to stabilize it." He pointed to the trees. "They are over there."

Max kneeled in front of Sam as Dean went to find something to brace Hazel's wrist with. He pulled out the alcohol swabs, "This is going to sting." dabbed the gash and Sam yelped, "A lot."

Hazel slugged her brother, "Stop being an ass. That's my job." She waved her good, hand fan like to make the sting go away, "Sorry Sam, this part is the worse." Dean returned with the sticks and handed them to Max.

Max looked at the sticks then back to what he was doing, "Care to strip the branches off?"

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Max knock it off. I swear busted wrist or not I will kick your ass."

Dean didn't seem to care and dropped the sticks on the ground, pulled out a knife, and started stripping the branches off. He handed the branches, once they were smooth, to Hazel. She took them, "Thanks." He nodded and grinned at her.

She stood and took the extra bandages out of the kit, "Dean could you help me, I need you to hold the sticks while I wrap them."

"Hazel, I'll do that." Max said, "I'm almost done here."

She gave her brother a sickly sweet smile, "That's alright, Dean can help." She saw Dean give Max a cheeky grin and held the sticks against Hazel's wrists as she wrapped them. Considering she was doing this one handed, she thought it was pretty good. Max finished Sam and Hazel finished wrapping her wrist. "So Sam can ride with Max and Dean," she turned to Dean and smiled at him, "I'm going to have to let you ride my bike."

"That's alright," Dean said before Max could object to the arrangement, "Sam and I have a car just up the road."

"Yea a busted car." Sam said as he stood up, "It just up and died."

Max smiled, a little to happy. "We can head back to the house and use our Dad's truck to tow it. Sam can ride with his brother on Hazel's bike and Hazel can ride with me."

That being settled, they got onto the bikes. Hazel was never comfortable letting someone else ride her bike. But not like she had a choice in this matter, she couldn't ride it with her wrist the way it was. She held onto her brother and looked behind her as he took off. Dean it seemed was a very good rider, nothing fancy but she was glad he at lest wouldn't crash it. But her eyes kept wondering to Sam. He clung to his brother. His still wet hair, getting wind blown. She saw him look over at her and quickly found Max's back very entertaining.

The house was a four bedroom, two bathroom, ranch style house. Their dad had built it as a tenth anniversary present for their mom. It sat on twelve acres and over look Crystal Lake. Once Max joined the football team, their dad had added a make shift gym. Nothing big and extravagant, just a few weight machines, treadmill, and after much begging from Hazel a dance bar. Over all it was home to Max and Hazel.

They parked the bikes and Hazel got off. She saw Sam doing the same; she lowered her eyes and looked up at the front door. It was wide opened. She tapped Max on the back, "Please tell me the monster is kenneled?"

Max followed her gaze, "Not unless you did it."

Hazel sighed; this was going to be fun. "Annie!" she called. Nothing, "Annie, come her Annie." It had worked. A white blur raced around the corner of the house and jumped up on Hazel knocking her on her ass. "Annie no! Down girl!"

The command fell on deaf ears as the white blur proceeded to lick and slobber on Hazel's face. It took Max dragging her back before Annie calmed down. That's when she saw Sam and Dean. She started barking and trying to get out of Max's grip.

"What the hell is that? Dean asked eyeing Annie's very sharp teeth. She had sat beside Max but her short nub of a tail was going a mile a minute.

Hazel knelt beside her dog, "This is Annie. She's mainly all bark, and only occasional bites." She grinned at Sam and Annie started her mauling of Hazel's face with her tongue.

Sam knelt in front of Annie and let her sniff his hand. She must have really liked what she smelt cause she went ballistic, jumping and whimpering.

Annie heard her name and brought her head up. The Boy had left the door opened when he and her Mistress had left. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave the house with out The Rope but it was to tempting. She had spent the day chasing the quails and a few of the toads. Now she heard her Mistress's voice again. She rounded the corner, saw her standing next to the Fast Dogs and bolted, _your back, yea! Pet me, love on me, your all wet, I'll clean you off. _ She heard the Down command but her Mistress was still wet, _I'm almost done._ She felt The Boy pull her collar. That was when she saw the other two. _YEA! More people to love on me, Let me at them._

She heard the Shorter One say something and Annie sat down hoping he would come close enough for her to lick. He didn't but the Tall One did. He held his hand to her and the smell on his hand was a mix between roast and turkey. _You have food somewhere on you. Let me have some. Food, food, food._

Sam calmed the excited Annie down by scratching behind her ear, this had an amazing effect on her, and she rolled over. "What kind of dog is she? She looks like a boxer but…"

Hazel nodded and started scratching Annie's tummy, "She's a white boxer.

Annie sat on her hunches and watched as The Boy unwrapped her Mistress's paw, _what happened? _She cocked her head to the side. _Let me see. _She nuzzled her Mistress's hand then gave it a quick lick. _It's not to bad. You'll be fine. _She lost interest in them and returned to the Tall One. He started scratching behind her ear and she leaned into him, _you are my new best friend._ She thought, as she looked up at him. The Shorter One seemed a bit weary of her but as long as the Tall One kept up the ear scratching Annie didn't care.

Max rewrapped Hazel's hand, "It doesn't seem broken. I think you just pulled something, you'll be fine." He turned back to Sam and Dean. Sam sat petting Annie, Dean was leaning back in the recliner and Annie had her head in Sam's lap. "Well. Would you like to go get your car? I'm sure we can fix it up here. Unless you want to tow it to town?" Max said the last line a little bit too hopeful.

It looked as if Dean was about to suggest town but Sam beat him to it, "Oh I'm sure Dean can fix it here. You have the tools to fix it right?"

Max grimaced, he had been hoping to get them on their way quickly, "Yea we do."

Hazel stood up, "So you and Dean and go get the car, Sam can get dried off and I'll start making dinner. Sam if you follow me, I'll show you where you can dry off." She looked at Max and Dean who hadn't moved, "Well you two better be off. You're going to be late for dinner." She walked out of the room and down the hall. Sam followed, much to the dismay of Annie.

She opened the door at the far end of the hall and stepped aside so Sam could walk in. He look in and saw a king size bed, two desks and another door, "That door at the back goes to the master bathroom. You can shower if you like. It'll give your cloths time to dry."

Sam looked down at Hazel as they both heard the front door slam shut, "What about you? Your still wet."

Hazel pointed to the second door one the right, "I'll be using that one.


	3. Welcomed Guests

_**A Chance Meeting**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Welcomed Guests**_

Hazel stood in the middle of the kitchen trying to think of something for dinner. Annie stood watching her from the door; she knew she was not allowed in the kitchen when Hazel was cooking.

"Let see we can have, spaghetti, lasagna, hamburgers, or steaks." Annie barked at the last one. "Of course you would want the steaks." She opened the freezer and pulled out two packages of steaks, set them in the sink and went to get the potatoes. She nearly ran into Sam as she was turning around. "SHIT!" She jumped and slipped on the rug, Sam grabbed her good arm and kept her from hitting the floor. He pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry. You alright?" He was looking down at her but she couldn't meet his gaze. _God he smells good. _Hazel took a step back and nodded.

"Yea. I'm fine. You just scared me is all." She looked behind Sam and saw Annie still sitting there. "Some guard dog you are, girl." She moved away from him and went to the pantry. "Hope you and your brother like steak and potatoes." She rummaged through the pantry trying her best to sound casual.

He stepped up behind her, "Anything home cooked is alright by us. We usually eat fast food." He reached over the her and pulled down the taters. "These what you're looking for?"

She turned around and smiled, "You found them, so you get to peel them." She ducked under his arms and grabbed the tater peeler. "You peel, I'll wash and cut." Sam walked over to her, set the bag on the counter; took the peeler.

"Alright."

Sam took one of the potatoes and started peeling it, while Hazel started to fill a large pot with warm water. "So I have to ask Sam. How did you end up in the river?" Hazel took the peeled tater he offered, washed it and started to chop it. It was a little harder then she thought it would be, with her injured hand.

Sam gave her a sheepish grin and she nearly went weak at he knee, "I fell."

She looked over at him, "You fell, how did you manage that?"

She could tell this might be embarrassing to him, but she wanted to know, how a six foot something guy just falls into a river. He kept peeling the taters, "Well after the Impala broke down Dean and I had a small argument about the reliability of his car and I stormed off. Eventually I came to the river. Started across some rocks there…"

Hazel nodded, "That would be the Slipping Stones, let me guess you walked across slipped and meet Max and myself." She dumped the last of the taters in the pot.

Sam grinned, and leaned against the sink. There was more to the story then that, but Sam wasn't about to tell her, he ended up in the river when he lost his balance while having a vision. "Yea pretty much like that."

She was turning on the stove and about to start on the steaks. She moved to the sink and again ran into Sam, "Oh lord, I'm sorry."

Neither of them moved, "Um Sam?"

"Yea."

"I kind of need to get to the sink."

"Okay," he didn't move. She looked up and saw that he was staring down at her. He reached out to brush her hair when they heard the front door slam open.

"I swear if you messed up my alignment, I'm going to kill you!"

Sam stepped back and Hazel went to the sink, remembering to finally breath. Dean and Max walked in, neither looked happy with the other. They both stopped when hey saw Sam and Hazel in the kitchen. "What are you two up to?" Max asked looking from Sam to his sister.

Hazel pulled the steaks out of the sink, "I'm being entertained by Sam while he helps me make dinner, what are you two up to."

Dean brushed past Max, "Your brother nearly screwed up the alignment on my car. I swear, who the hell taught you to tow a car by the front axel?"

"Listen smart ass, you're the one who helped, you could have said something then."

Hazel sighed and nodded to Sam to follower her out to the patio, where the grill was kept. "While you two bitch about whose fault it is," she started. They both pointed to the other. "Keep an eye on the taters." She took the steaks and signaled for Annie to follow. Hazel swore Annie gave Max a Don't You Dare Piss Her Off Look as she pasted him.

She shut the door once Annie was out. "I'll let those two kill each other while we cook. Hazel set the steaks on the grill, and then kicked open a cooler with drinks in it sitting beside the grill. "What's you poison. We have Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, and Coke."

"Got anything stronger?"

She grabbed two Coke's and flipped the lid closed, "We do but it's inside." She tossed Sam the drink and he caught it with ease. The steaks didn't take to long and Hazel and Sam had an interesting conversation, while she cooked them. It amazed her how easily he made her feel at ease. He seemed genuinely interested in what she thought and she was more then interested in learning more about him.

With the steaks finished, they walked back into the house, Sam carrying the steaks and Annie following his every movement. The potatoes were done and sitting on the table. It kind of surprised Hazel that her brother and Dean weren't in the kitchen. She gestured for Sam to set the steaks on the counter and started looking for the two of them.

"Max, Dean! Dinners ready!" She looked back to Sam and shrugged, but Sam seemed to know where they would be.

"Where would Max have towed the Impala to?"

"Behind the house, this way." Sam followed her down another hall and out a side door. There were Dean and Max. Max under the car and Dean under the hood. Hazel caught a shocked look from Sam, and mouthed, "What?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Dean never let's anyone mess with his car. It's like his baby." His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. "It surprising that he let Max anywhere near it."

"Well Dean you will be happy to know that there is absolutely nothing wrong with your axle, alignment or jack shit for that matter." Max shoved himself out from under the car. As for why it stalled in the first place…"

"The fuel line was punctured," Dean finished for him, holding up said part. "I guess my girl isn't meant for the off road." They saw Sam and Hazel standing there watching them. Both had goofy grins on their faces.

Hazel folded her arms, "Nice to see you boys can share your toys. Now go wash. Dinners ready and…" Annie bolted out the door with something in her mouth. "ANNIE!"

Both Max and Dean were cracking up. This annoyed Hazel a little bit. "Don't know what you two are laughing at. That steak belonged to one of you." She turned on her heel and left Sam laughing at the door.

Max and Hazel ended up splitting one of the remaining steaks and other then Annie whining at the door, dinner was very enjoyable. Max and Hazel learned that Dean and Sam were on a road trip, and just passing through town. Sam and Dean learned that Max was planning on skipping a semester of collage to join to National Guard, and Hazel was going to be a junior in collage this fall.

"What about you Sam, you go to collage," Hazel asked as she picked up his and Dean's empty plates. She noticed a look pass between the brothers.

"I was but I need to take a break."

Hazel set the plates in the sink and felt like she should kick herself, it was obviously a touchy subject to him. "No problem there, I know loads of guys who took a break." Max said, completely oblivious to the look on Sam's face. "Some of them even went back."

She nearly dropped the beers she was carrying in her hands. Max was a very book smart boy, but when it came to common sense he was seriously lacking in that department. Hazel handed Dean and Sam the bottles and popped her brother in the arm on her way back to her seat. She glanced at the grandfather clock, "It's getting late and I have to be up early." She stood and so did Sam and Dean, Max kept his butt firmly in the chair. "Max can show you were you can sleep. Oh and Max don't forget to let the monster in. Goodnight." She left them there and closed the door to her room.

She leaned against it and sighed, _this can't be a good thing,_ she thought to herself, as she got ready for bed. She made sure her alarm was set and went to sleep with thoughts of Sam in her head.


	4. Attacked

_**A Chance Meeting**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Attacked**_

The radio was blaring and Hazel reached over to turn it down. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She got dressed in her running outfit, light purple bottoms with her favorite T-shirt. She pulled a light hoodie on as she stepped out of her room, quietly closed the door; she didn't want to wake Sam or Dean.

Annie was waiting for her by the door as always. She clipped the leash on and opened the door. The air was dry and Hazel thought about changing but decided not to when Annie tugged on the leash, "Alright girl lets go." She started her mile and a half jog. Annie kept pace and Hazel let her mind wonder back to Sam.

She knew there was more to him. Not just his falling in the river, but everything. He had looked so sad when he said he was taking a break from collage. Her main thoughts kept going back to Sam and her in the kitchen. If she wasn't mistaken he was about to kiss her. This thought made her smile, she had wanted that to but then Max and Dean had some home. _Damn them both._

Annie started pulling on the leash, her Mistress wasn't paying attention and Annie smelt something. She tried to let her Mistress know but her Mistress was somewhere else. _Hey! There is something bad over there. No you dummy._ Annie had stopped and her Mistress finally realized that something was wrong. _About dang time. We go back now. I don't like that smell. That is a bad smell._

Hazel pulled on Annie's leash, "Come on girl." She said as she jogged in place. "Since when do you tire before me?" She tugged again but Annie refused to move. In fact once Hazel started towards her Annie stood and took a couple steps backwards. "What is it you silly dog?"

Her Mistress started towards and Annie thought, _good she gets it. We go home now._ But her Mistress wouldn't let up on going on and Annie sat her butt back down. _No, no, no, you silly girl. We are not going that way._ Annie had never really disobeyed her Mistress unless she got excited. But she knew that smell and she wanted her Mistress nowhere near it.

Hazel squatted in front of Annie, "Fine you stubborn dog. We'll go back." She stood and Annie started growling. Hazel took a step back and heard something behind her, Annie kept growling as Hazel turned. Standing in front of her was what looked like a mountain lion, or that is what Hazel thought it was till it stood on it hind legs and started walking towards her. Huge fangs jutted out of its mouth and the thing swiped it claws at her. She screamed as she fell backwards trying to get out of it's reach.

Annie jumped at the thing, _Get away from my Mistress._ The Ugly Dog went down heavily on it's side and Annie felt proud of herself. She stood in front of her Mistress as the Ugly Dog rolled over and got to its paws, _you are not coming anywhere near her!_ Annie's heckles were raised and she was barking at the Ugly Dog. _Run silly girl! I can take it._ Annie hoped that her Mistress would take the opportunity to run.

Hazel scrambled up and took off back towards the house, till she heard Annie barking. She turned back and saw that thing attacking Annie. "NO!" She searched for something; her eyes fell on a large thick tree branch. She hefted it up and ran back to her dog. "Get away from her!" She swung the branch at the thing and felt it crack on the things back.

Other then snapping the branch it also enraged the beast. It lost interest in Annie and turned towards Hazel, who bolted.

She ran. Her thoughts kept going back to Annie. _I'm leaving her to save my own ass._ She felt tears welling up but fought them down. _Can't cry now, cry later. _If there was a later. She could hear the thing right behind her. It was freaky fast and she knew she wouldn't get much further unless she thought of something. Taking a chance she dove off the path and rolled down the embankment. She caught a brief glimpse of the thing shooting past her.

She slide to a stop and glanced around as she got up. Her relief was short lived when she felt something collide with the side of her head. She went down and rolled. _The damn thing just jumped over me!_ She came to a stop flat on her back and the thing was standing over her, pinning her arms with its' front legs. She tried to move but its claws dug into her arms, piercing the skin there. She screamed as it opened its jaws to bit her.

Something white collided with it, knocking it off Hazel. She sat up and saw Annie wrestling with it. Her back leg was bleeding and there were countless cuts on her, the blood standing out against her white fur. Hazel started to climb back up the embankment, once she reached the top she looked back down. Annie was still giving the thing a run for it's money but Hazel could see her getting worn out. She felt something grab her shoulder and she spun her elbow around, catching Dean in the side of the head.

"Oh Shit! God Dean I'm sorry, but Annie." She turned back to her dog. The beast was gone and Annie was trying to climb up the embankment. "Annie!" She moved towards her but Dean stopped her.

"Wait here, Sam and Max are around here somewhere." He slid down the embankment towards Annie and Hazel noticed he was carrying a shotgun.

Annie heard her Mistress shout, _No I told you to run._ She felt the Ugly Dog ram her side and start digging at her. She tried to swing her head around and bite it but the Ugly Dog hit her in the head, _you better hope I don't get you for that. _Annie saw the Ugly Dog lose interest in her and take off after her Mistress. She rolled over and was able to get to her feet. _This hurts. Silly girl should have just run._ Annie took off at a jog back towards House. She could still smell her Mistress's scent as well as the Ugly Dogs. At some point both scents left the trail and Annie saw the Shorter One walking towards her, She also heard her Mistress scream. Annie launched herself down the slope at the Ugly Dog. _DIE! Die! Die!_ She wouldn't let this thing hurt her Mistress again. She bit, clawed and did all she could to hurt the Ugly Dog. But she was tiring. Then just like that the Ugly Dog backed off. Gave a low growl and took off into the woods. Annie turned to the sound of her Mistress's voice, _All righ_t_, all right, I'm coming._ She started to climb when the Shorter One slide to her. He looked around. _Don't have to worry. Ugly Dog is gone. I am a good dog. Now pet me._

Dean scratched Annie's head like he had seen Sam do. The dog loved it. Granted it was covered in blood and looked like a Hell Dog. She seemed happy enough. He looked around but saw no sign of the beast.

"You see it?"

Dean looked up at Sam; saw that he was holding Hazel, "No, think the dog scared it off." Annie sat in Dean's lap and Dean tossed the gun up to Sam. He picked up the dog and after much huffing and puffing managed to get both himself and Annie to the top. "God you are one heavy bitch." Dean said as he set Annie on the ground.

"I am going to over look you calling my dog names, given that I decked you in the face." Hazel told him as she sat next to her dog. Annie put her head in her lap and Hazel started to look her over. Other then the gash on her hind leg, there was little damage to her. A few superficial wounds but nothing to bad. "That's my big ferocious dog, yes you are. Who's my brave Annie girl?" Annie licked her hand.

"She alright?" Max asked running up to them.

"Yea she'll be okay," Hazel said, petting Annie's head. "She just looks real bad cause of her white fur."

Max rolled his eyes and both Sam and Dean grinned, "I know you love that mutt, Hazel. But I was talking about you."

"Oh."


	5. The Wampus Cat

_**A Chance Meeting**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Wampus Cat**_

Sam carried Annie and Hazel let Max help her along. She was glad to see that they had brought their dad's truck. She didn't feel like walking all the way home. Sam set Annie in the truck bed and helped Hazel up in it as well. Max didn't want his sister riding in the back but a look from her told him it wasn't open for debate.

Dean and Max rode in the cab and Sam stayed in the truck bed. Hazel tucked a strained of hair behind her ear before asking, "How did you guys know I was in trouble?"

Max set off back to the house and Sam shifted to accommodate for the bumpiness. "We can talk about it once you and Annie are taken care of." Annie was resting her head on Sam's leg letting him pet her, she looked tied and Hazel was a little worried.

The ride was short and once Sam had Annie resting comfortably on the doggie bed, he and Max had wanted to look at Hazel's injuries. She shook her head.

"No I want to know how you three knew I was in trouble?"

Max stepped up to his sister, "Can we talk and take a look at your arms? It looks like it's bleeding through your sleeves."

Hazel looked at her arms and noticed the red blooms there, "Fine but start talking."

She slipped off the hoodie, and Max started to clean the claw marks. "I knew you were in trouble because Sam woke me and told me. He asked what you did this early and I told him you go jogging with Annie. He told Dean you were in trouble so we used dad's truck to follow the path you usually take. We split up and then Sam and I heard you scream, when we got there you were standing at the embankment and Dean was getting Annie."

Hazel looked skeptically at her brother, "So how did Sam know?" She looked at Sam who had taken a seat at the dinning room table.

"Dean and I aren't just passing through. We're here looking into the killings." Hazel noticed that his jaw kept clinching, "We kind of figured the killings were happening in a pattern. All of them taken place early in the morning, usually people out by themselves. When Max told me you liked to jog this early, I got a bad feeling." She could tell there was more to this story.

Max finished bandaging her arm and then took a look at the cut on the side of her head, "It doesn't look too deep. Couple of butterflies will be fine."

"Sam you're talking about those four people found mauled? You think that thing has something to do with it? What kind of animal was that?" Hazels arms were starting to sting and the blow to her head was making her head hurt.

Dean answered, "We're not sure what that thing is but we do know it may be the thing killing people. Have you two noticed anything odd? Animals missing, stuff like that."

Max shook his head, "We're pretty far from town, and as for those other killings, the cops were saying it was a rouge wolf or mountain lion."

"Max, I may not be a major in animals," Hazel starts, "but I am pretty damn sure that was not a wolf or mountain lion." She sat beside Annie, petting her. She was trying to make sense of everything that had happened this morning. Annie licked her hand and Hazel looked down at her.

Sam and Dean spent the rest of the morning telling Max and Hazel a little about what they really did, although they left out the visions Sam would get and the parts regarding the Yellow-Eyed Demon. There was a slight pause as both Hazel and Max let it registered.

"You two are crazy." Were Max's first words, "You expect us to believe that." He looked towards Hazel thinking she would back him up and she felt guilty that she couldn't. He hadn't seen that thing. It was not normal and the explanation Sam had given for it fit. On some level she knew what he was saying was true.

"So how are we going to kill it?"

"Hazel! You can't be taking them seriously?" She could tell Max was surprised and hurt. He just stared at her.

"Max you weren't there. You didn't see that thing. It wasn't normal." She looked at her brother, hoping he wouldn't take this personally, but knew he would. "There is no way that thing was a mountain lion or some kind of rouge wolf."

"So you'll go with these guys' explanation that it was a monster?" Max's eyes darted to Sam and Dean. Neither said anything, but chose to let these two make up their own minds. "Hazel we just meet them. We don't know them from Adam and your willing to believe their cock and bull story?"

Hazel averted her brothers' gaze and looked over at Sam. He held her eyes for just a moment then looked away. There was something about him that made Hazel just naturally trust him. "Yea Max. I do."

Max stood, gave his sister a hard stare then walked out of the room. Hazel sighed, "Don't take it personally," she told them. "Max can be very stubborn at times." _Especially when it comes to me,_ she thought to herself. "So how do we kill that thing?"

Dean stood up, "You don't, Sam and I will take care of it. First we need to find out what it is."

Hazel stood up to him, matching his gaze, "You're not getting rid of me that easily. Besides I'm helping, wither you like it or not."

Sam grinned. Dean wasn't use to having his orders question, especially when a five-foot something blonde was the one questioning. Sam would have sworn Hazel and Dean would have a shouting match, something Hazel could have easily won. Dean glared at her for a moment, then just shrugged, "Fine, whatever. But you have to follow instructions to the letter."

"With in reason, yes."

They spent the next hours trying to find out what the thing was. Max would come in every now and then, but he didn't stay long and he would keep giving Hazel dirty looks. Hazel gave Sam full net access while she and Dean scanned the newspapers covering the first four killing. Now that is had been pointed out to her Hazel could see the pattern they were talking about, _how could I have missed this_, she thought to herself.

"Think I've got something," Sam said from the computer. Dean and Hazel gathered round him. "Dose that look like the thing that attacked you?" On the screen was a small sketch of an animal that look incredible like the thing Hazel had seen.

"Yea that's it." She scanned the article, "What the hell is a Wampus Cat? I've never heard of it."

Sam pointed to the middle of the article, "According to this an Indian maiden was transformed into what is known as the Wampus Cat, for spying on the hunters of her tribe. The woman was doomed to be forever half woman and half mountain cat."

"But why kill, I don't get it." She leaned over Sam's shoulder, her hair brushing his face a little. "Dose it say how to break the curse?"

Sam shifted in his chair, "No it doesn't, and most of the time it's just a good idea to get out of the way of a curse." He looked up at her as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She was still reading the article and didn't notice him watching her.

"So the hunters of the tribe get pissed cause she saw them and they curse her. That's just dumb." She stood up and Sam turned in his chair to face her and Dean.

"We're still stuck at square one," Dean said. He noticed the interplay between his brother and Hazel but chose not to say anything. "How do we kill the thing?"

Max stuck his head in the room, "Why can't you just shoot the damn thing?"

Hazel started to give Max a dumb looked but Dean actually made a face and looked at Sam, "That could work."

Hazel glanced down at Sam, "Could that work, I mean would it be that simple?"

Sam shrugged and glanced up at her, "Could be," he told her quickly averting his eyes. She looked at her watch and saw that they had missed lunch. "I say we take a quick break and grab a bite to eat. And this time," she glanced at Annie, who had taken up a spot at Sam's feet. "Well go out to eat."


	6. Sparks Fly

_**A Chance Meeting**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Investigation**_

Hazel was able to talk Max into joining them for lunch but only after he found out they were planning to head into town for it. _Guess he doesn't want me alone with these two_, she thought to herself, as they climbed into their dad's truck. Sam and Dean were in the truck bed and Max and Hazel were in the cab. It seemed Max wanted to continue their earlier discussion.

" I still don't see how you can trust those two? Hazel you are the most realistic person I know."

"That doesn't mean much Max. Most the people you know are whishy-washy."

Max glared at her, "You know what I mean Hazel. You just meet these two and already you are believing the cock and bull story about a monster living in the woods."

Hazel looked at her brother, "Max, you weren't there. You didn't see this thing. It nearly killed me and would have to if it weren't for Annie. Those two might be crazy they might not be, but I do know what I saw."

Max was silent for a moment, "Is that the only reason you believe them?"

Hazel returned her gaze to the front window. She knew he was referring to Sam. "Yes Max, that is the only reason."

They pulled into Hanna's Dinner parking lot and Sam and Dean hoped out of the truck. "So long as that's all," Max told his sister as he got out. She shook her head and got out as well.

Jamie, Hazel's best friend was working and showed them to a quiet table in the back, "If you give me a moment I'll be back to get your orders. Hey Hazel can I talk to you for a second?" Hazel excused herself and followed Jamie to the servers' station.

"Who are the hotties?" She asked as she filled their drink orders.

Hazel smiled, "The tall one is Sam and the other is his brother Dean. And no Jamie they aren't from here."

Jamie set the drinks on the tray and nodded, "Well that much is obvious. Trust me two hotties like that and I would know all about them. So how did you meet them?"

Hazel leaned against the server counter, "Sam fell in the river and Max and I helped him out."

Jamie snorted, "You mean Sam fell in the river and YOU pulled him out. You forget I dated your brother, his swimming skills leave something to be desired." She had finished the drinks but still wanted more info in the two handsome strangers. "And they what, stayed over night?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Their car broke down and Max and Dean are in the process of fixing it." Hazel went to pick up the tray with the drinks but Jamie stopped her.

"Alright, one more question. Can I have Sam?"

"No!"

Jamie smirked at Hazel's too quick reply, "Fine I get Dean." She picked up the tray and headed back to the table, Hazel followed blushing.

Lunch was enjoyable, and Jamie made every excuse to stay at the table. She flirted shamelessly with Dean, but Dean was flirting just as badly back. By the time they left, Dean had Jamie's number and Jamie had Dean's cell number.

"Dose your brother always work that fast?" Hazel asked Sam as they walked out to the truck, Sam carrying a doggie bag for Annie.

"Yea, he does."

Hazel smiled, "Then he and Jamie should get along perfectly." He helped her into the cab and he and Dean climbed into the back. Once they reached the house Dean and Max headed to work on the car while Sam and Hazel went back to looking for more information on the Wampus Cat.

Annie sat at Sam's feet munching on the leftovers they had brought her; Sam was again on the computer and Hazel sat next to him re-reading the newspaper. She was hoping something would pop out at her. Something they had missed, something that would explain why this thing was killing. She re read the names of the first two victims and it clicked. "Sam! I got it! The connection between the victims."

She spread the newspaper in front of him and pointed to the article she had been reading. "Each of them was bidding on land not far from here. Todd Maculae, Diana Black, Josh Hoston, and David Packard, were all bidding on the same piece of land."

Sam read the article but shook his head, "But that doesn't explain why the thing would kill them or why it tried to kill you."

"Well I'm not sure about why it's killing but as for me," she turned the page and showed him the last article complete with picture. "This is Susan Miller. I have run into her while jogging a few times. Guess what she's bidding on as well." She let Sam look over the paper as she stood. "I don't think the Wampus Cat was after me. It says in that article that Miller broke her leg yesterday tripping over cats or something. If she hadn't she would have been jogging this morning, like always. My guess is the Wampus Cat mistook me for her."

Sam closed the newspaper, "That still doesn't explain why it would target these people. I mean why would it care who gets that land? It's not Indian ground and it has nothing to do with the Wampus Cat."

Hazel crossed her arms and Sam could tell she was thinking hard. Her eyebrows were crinkled and her head was cocked to one side, as if listening to something. But her eyes didn't leave him. He started to fidget under her gaze.

"So lets presume that Miller had been killed," she said still gazing at him intently. "Who's the next highest bidder?"

The light clicked on in Sam's head, "You're thinking someone else is pulling the strings."

"It would make sense. We need to go back out and take a look around were Annie and I were attacked."

Annie perked her ears at her name. "Sorry girl, not this time." Hazel grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him up. "Come on."

"Wait, right now?" He looked at her, "What about Dean and Max?"

"It won't take all four of us to just look around, and besides if I am right, we won't have to worry about the Wampus Cat."

Sam hesitated, "I still think we should tell Dean and Max?"

Hazel rolled her eyes at him, "Fine." She headed out of the study and down the hall. Dean and Max were working on the Impala, "Hey Max. Sam and I are going for a walk. I have the cell if you need anything. Alright?" Max gave an impatient wave.

"Dean have you finished installing the fuel line yet?" Max asked Dean from under the hood. Dean was under the car. "Yea, yea, yea. I'm working on it," was the response.

Hazel turned back to the house and Sam was right there. "There now. I told them."

Sam grinned at her, "Yea but did they hear you."

"Doesn't matter. Besides I'll leave them a note on the fridge." She hastily scribbled a note, stuck it on the fridge and took Sam's hand leading him out the door to the dirt bikes. "These will be faster the walking." She tossed him Max's helmet and started to slip hers' on.

"Umm. I've never ridden bikes before," Sam told her while looking at the bikes as if they were a five headed monster.

Hazel slipped the helmet on to hid the grin, "Then you'll have to ride with me, cause I am not walking." She hopped on her bike, started it up and looked back at Sam. He was still holding the helmet. "Well?" She asked over the roar of her bike.

Sam gave in, slipped on the helmet and climbed on the back of Hazel's bike. She smiled again as he slipped his arms around her waist. She gunned the bike and her smiled widened as Sam's grip tightened. _I could get use to this_, she thought.

It was a relatively short ride. Hazel stopped the bike and took a little pleasure in the fact that Sam didn't immediately release his grip on her. She removed her helmet and Sam did the same. "So this is were Annie and I ran into our little fur ball."

Sam swung his leg off the bike and Hazel kicked out the stand, setting her helmet on the bar. Sam had gone over to where the Wampus Cat had stood when Hazel first saw it.

"So it was here and you and Annie were about where you are now?" He walked on a little farther and Hazel followed. They came to a fork in the road. "What's down that way?"

"That is where Susan Miller lives. This is about where I would always run into her. Usually as she is finishing up and headed home."

Sam didn't say anything and Hazel stepped up beside him, "So you think I'm right? I mean about Susan being the target, not me."

Sam looked down at her and she felt that familiar shiver. _God, _she thought, _with just one look this guy makes me go weak in the knees._ He smiled at her, seeing her cheeks flush.

"Yea, I think your right about Susan being the target." He took her hand and led her back to the bikes. "If were lucky, who ever is pulling the Wampus strings has to be in close proximity."

Hazel's hand felt really warm all of a sudden, "How is that a good thing?" she asked, her voice catching. Sam released her hand and took his helmet where he had left it.

"That means they'll have to be in the area when it attacks. It didn't get the intended target and I am willing to bet they'll try again tomorrow."

Hazel's face fell, "Which means they might kill the wrong person this time." She took her helmet and hoped on in front of Sam. "So are you thinking a trap?"

Sam looped his arms around her waist and nodded. They rode back towards the house but Hazel took the bike trail. There was something she had wanted to show Sam. The trial dipped and curved, Sam's grip tightened and Hazel felt warm. She headed up the last hill. They came to the top and she stopped the bike, shut it off and removed her helmet. They had arrived right when she had wanted to.

She looked over her shoulder to Sam, who had removed his helmet. She could read his face perfectly. They were sitting on the up most hill over looking Crystal Lake, the sun was setting and the hues of red and gold were bouncing off the lake. It looked as if the whole lake was on fire.

She kicked the stand and got off. Sam followed. "Just wanted to show you this." She sat down on the edge of the cliff and let her legs dangle over it. Sam sat down beside her.

"This is amazing."

She smiled over the landscape and looked over at Sam. He was gazing out over the landscape, taking it all in. "I sometimes come up here. Usually just to think or if Max and I are having issues." She looked back out just as Sam turned his head towards her.

"Yea it's beautiful."

She felt him brush her hair back and looked over at him. She could tell he wasn't talking about the sunset. She smiled into the hand that rested on her cheek. He started to lean into her.

Her cell phone started ringing. Sam smiled and pulled back. "That's probable Dean and Max."

Hazel pulled out the phone and saw HOME on it. _Damn it to hell_.

"Hello Max."

"Where the hell are you?" Max seemed a little ticked off, but then again Hazel wasn't too happy herself.

"Sam and I are at Crystal lookout. Why did you need something?"

Sam stood up and helped Hazel to her feet. "What the hell are you doing there?" She knew why he was getting ticked now. Crystal lookout was a known make out point. She would run into couples up here all the time. She grinned wickedly, even though Max couldn't see her.

"What do you think we're doing here Max?" She asked as she took the helmet Sam offered her.

"You had better not be doing what I think you're doing." Hazel got onto her bike and let Sam wrap his arms around her. Her grin widened at it.

"I'm hanging up now Max, see you in a little bit." She snapped her phone shut, pulled on her helmet and started back to the house. By the time they got there it was dark and Max and Dean were sitting on the porch waiting. They both climbed off the bike and up the few steps leading to the porch. "So what's for dinner? Sam and I are starving."

Hazel noticed the look of concern pass between Max and Dean, she grinned wider. "Oh come on you two. We haven't eaten since lunch and ridding bikes makes one hungry." She took Sam's hand and left the Max and Dean on the porch.

Annie was sitting on the couch and perked up when Hazel and Sam entered. She didn't get off the couch but looked at the two of them as if asking for one of them to love on her. Sam sat on next to her and petted her head, while Hazel went into the kitchen to start something for dinner.

"How does pasta sound, Sam?" She asked pulling out the noodles.

"Good to me," Max said coming in and opening the cupboard with the pots. He pulled one out and started to fill it with water. Hazel smirked. The only time Max would ever help with dinner was if he wanted something.

"So where's Dean?" She asked setting the noodles next to the stove and grabbing the cutting board.

Max set the water on the stove and went to the fridge, "He's in the living room with Sam and Annie. I think they are talking about hunting that thing in the morning." He pulled out some left over sausage and set it next to the cutting board. Hazel peeled the lid back and dumped it on the cutting board.

"And I suppose the only reason you are helping me with dinner is cause you want to know what I was doing at Crystal lookout?"Max was pulling out the tomato paste and sauce. He grabbed for another pot and set it next to the water. "I was going to, but then Dean told me it was none of my business."

Hazel stopped chopping up the meat and looked at her brother, "Since when do you agree with a complete stranger?"

Max had opened the cans and was dumping them into the empty pot, "Since I realized that your instincts about people have never been wrong." He faced his sister. "Look Hazel, I should have believed you about that thing. All right. You have never been the kind of person to exaggerate something. And if you say that thing wasn't normal, then I need to believe you." He turned back to the sauce. "Not really sure why I didn't in the first place."

Hazel came up behind him and dumped the meat into the sauce, then hugged him from behind. "Does this mean you like Dean and Sam now?"

He patted his sister's arm, "Dean, yes. Sam, I'm not sure but there is just something about him I don't like." Hazel pulled away from him and slugged him in the shoulder blade. He didn't even turn around. "Must be the fact that he's macking on my sister."

Hazle got out the Burgundy and dumped about a cups worth in the sauce. "Just for the record, I let you date my best friend. You owe me one."

"Fine but after him I get to dislike all the rest of the guys you chose to mack with."

Hazel grinned at him, then kissed him on the cheek, "I haven't macked on him Max. You keep interrupting." She pulled out the bread and started to slice it. But she heard Max mutter under his breath.

"Good."


	7. Feelings

_**A Chance Meeting**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Feelings**_

Sam sat on the couch when Dean walked in. "So you and Hazel have a nice ride?"

"If I'm not mistaken Dean, that's not your business."

Dean sat on the couch, Annie lay between them. He patted her rump and saw her tail start up again. "Max and I had a very long talk."

Sam snorted, "You mean you had a touchy feely conversation with someone. Yea right."

Dean hit Sam with a pillow, "It wasn't touchy feely. Max just wanted to know what kind of guy you are. I told him he had nothing to worry about. That you were a gentleman."

Sam looked shocked, "You said that about me? Why?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "On come on Sammy. You have been flirting with that girl since she pulled your ass out of the river. Hell, a blind man could see you have feelings. And I gotta say, it's about damn time too. No offence to Jess but how long has it been since you got yourself any?" Dean held up a hand before Sam could answer, "That was a rhetorical question. The fact is that maybe this little fling would be good for you."

Sam laughed, "This coming from the guy with a girl in every town." Sam scooted Annie out of his lap; she gave him a dirty look. "Dean I appreciate that you are actually talking about feelings, I really do. Lord knows that's not your style." Dean was watching his brother. "Hazel isn't just a lay for me. There is something different. I can't explain it, but it's not just me wanting to have her jump my bone."

He turned to walk out and saw Hazel standing right there with a HUGE grin on her face, "Talk about coming in the middle of a conversation. 'Jump my bone.'" She laughed but it wasn't to make fun of Sam. "I haven't heard it referred to it as that in a very long time."

Sam was turning a very deep shade of red as he looked back at Dean, "How long was she standing there?"

Dean was grinning from ear to ear, "About the time you mentioned she wasn't just a lay for you."

Sam turned back to Hazel stuttering, "it wasn't meant like that… I mean there was more to the conversation."

Hazel tried to look as if she was upset or mad but she couldn't stop from snickering behind her hand. "Oh don't worry about it Sam. That's what I get for walking in the middle of it." She stepped up to him and took his face, "But I will say, I am very glad I'm not just a lay for you."

That was the last straw, Sam jumped after Dean, "Your Dead Dean!"

This dinner was a lot more entertaining then last night, most of the conversation was about the Wampus Cat, and how they were going to kill it. It was decided pretty early and after a very heated argument, that Hazel would jog down the path and hopefully the think would go after her. Sam, Dean and Max would be on the side of the path ready to back her up. Max and Sam had both argued against this plan but Hazel could debate them under the table and they both ended up agreeing it was the best plan yet.

Hazel broke out their dad's best wine. She figured he wouldn't miss it. They were all pretty light headed by the time Hazel informed them that she was taking a shower and heading off to bed. She kissed Max on the cheek and wished him a good night.

Hazel stepped out of the shower, thinking about how the hunt with Sam tomorrow was going to be. There had been those moments, in the kitchen, at the computer, and on the bike trail, when Hazel was sure he would kiss her. She touched her lips, thinking about what could have been. She caught herself in the mirror

"This is foolish," she said to her reflection. She wrapped the towel around her body, opting to leave her hair wet down, and unlocked the door. Sam was standing on the other side, towel wrapped low around his waist. Hazel blushed. "Oh. Sorry. Thought you were in bed by now."

Sam smiled, clearly getting a kick out of her modesty. "Not yet thought I would take a quick shower. Dean was complaining how bad I stunk."

Hazel smiled but refused to meet his eyes. She took a mock sniff and covered her nose with one hand, "Yea I can see what he means."

She stepped aside and let him pass her. She went to her room, closed the door and leaned against it. "Again I say this is foolish." She straightened up and went to her drawers to find something to sleep in, when there was a soft knock at the door. She quickly grabbed her robe, slipped off the towel and tied the robe around her.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Sam standing there, clearly not having taken a shower. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

Hazel nodded weakly and let him in. His scent was strong and filled her nose, sending a shiver down her spine. She took a steadying breath then closed the door and turned towards him. His lips were on hers before she could ask him what he wanted to talk about. His hand held the back of her neck, holding her mouth to his while the other was at the small of her back, pulling her into him.

He withdrew and smiled down at her. "Been wanting to do that ever since you pulled me out of the river." He brushed back a wet strain of her hair, tucking it behind her ear as he had seen her do countless times.

Hazel looked into his beautiful eyes and caressed his face. "I've been waiting for you to do that too." She grinned and he devoured her mouth.


	8. Jamie

_**A Chance Meeting **_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Jamie**_

Hazel awoke before sunrise the next morning to two giant blue eyes staring at her. She lifted her head and smiled at Annie. The dog licked her face, walked to the door, and sat there. Hazel felt Sam's arms tighten around her and pull her to him, "Morning beautiful," she told him.

Sam nuzzled her neck, "I sure hope you were talking to me and not the dog." He kissed her neck and then turned her face to his. "Cause otherwise I would be very put out."

She smiled up at him, gave a sly grin, then pulled his face to hers and kissed him. "Then it's a good thing I was talking about you." He settled himself beside her letting his fingers run the length of her arm. "So how pissed is Max going to be at me?"

Hazel laughed, "Pretty pissed, but I am older them him so it's really none of his business. Besides he's bedded loads of girls."

There was a knock at the door, "Hazel are you up yet?" It was Max.

"Speak of the devil," Sam whispered to her, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"If by up you mean awake, then yes I am."

"Good," Max told her through the door, "Tell Sam to put his pants back on and the both of you get out here. We're ready to go."

Hazel blushed and she felt Sam smile into the back of her neck. "So much for being quiet."

Hazel rolled over, "Well do as he says and put your pants on."

Sam gave her a cheeky grin and leaned back into the pillows, "I thought you liked me with my pants off?"

Hazel leaned across his hips smiling up at him, "Oh I do. But I am sure our brothers would consider it a personal favor if you didn't walk out there with no pants on." She kissed his mouth and he held her there for a moment. She sighed when he let her pull back. "You still need your pants." She grabbed her robe from the floor and tossed Sam the towel he had last night. He caught it and wrapped it around him and Hazel tied her robe closed.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, sending off tingles in Hazel's body. "Easy there lover boy. We need to get ready." She turned to him, letting his lips brush softly across her lips. "Sun's coming up and I still need to get dressed and I am sure you don't want to go after that thing in your skimpies." A small smile played on her lips as she thought about those skimpies.

Sam returned to his room to get ready and Hazel pulled on her jogging outfit. She left her room and saw Dean and Max sitting in the living room. They both grinned at her when she entered, "What?" she asked them trying to keep her face all-innocent.

They both exchanged looks. "Oh nothing, Hazel," Max told her. "We're just waiting for you and Sam is all."

She rolled her eyes at them. She felt Sam's hand on her waist. "Alright then. Lets get this over with."

Hazel continued to walk back and forth across the fork in the road. The sun was up now and they had been waiting for at lest two hours, with no sign of the Wampus Cat. She was starting to get board. She couldn't see them but she knew Max, Dean, and Sam were sitting off the path watching her.

"Guys, I don't think it's coming," Hazel called out to them.

"Have a habit of talking to yourself, Hazel?"

Hazel spun around and saw Jamie jogging down the path. "God Jamie! Don't scare me like that." She went to meet her.

"So what are you doing out here," Jamie asked as she glanced around, "talking to yourself?"

Hazel smiled sheepishly, "As long as I don't answer myself, were safe. What about you, since when do you jog?"

Jamie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't. Susan hired me to help her out until her leg heals. I just finished and am heading home. Care to walk me the rest of the way to my car?"

Hazel glanced around then shrugged, "Why not." She fell into step with Jamie.

"So how are your guests doing?" Jamie asked after a little bit.

Hazel could feel her cheeks heat up a little bit, "Oh they're doing good. Max and Dean have the car fix, so they'll be off soon."

"Hazel are you blushing?"

"No."

Jamie stopped her and looked into her face, "Oh my god! You did it didn't you. You and Sam?"

Hazel blushed deeper. "OH my god, Hazel. That's wonderful." They started walking again. "So, how was it?"

"Jamie!"

"What? Hey, I'm your best friend; I want to know what your first time was like. Seeing as mine was so long ago. Well?"

Hazel put a hand to her eyes. She couldn't believe Jamie was asking her but that was Jamie's style. Until Sam, Jamie was the only who could make her blush this badly. "I'm not telling. A lady never kisses and tells." She gave Jamie a side-glance and saw that she would not let this go. "Oh fine. It was everything I hoped for. Is that what you wanted to hear."

Jamie laughed, "The last virgin in the group no more. You realize that I no longer have power over you right. I mean who am I going to make blush with my wild stories." She draped an arm over Hazel's shoulders, "My little baby is all growed up."

"Knock it off Jamie," Hazel told her looking around. "Where the heck did you park anyway?"

"Oh it's just around the bend."

"Why did you park so far out? I mean you could have just driven right up to the house."

They rounded the bend, "Oh I didn't want anyone to see my car there."

Hazel stopped to look at her friend, "Why not?"

Jamie had gotten to her car and was opening the door, "Witnesses of course."

Hazel didn't like the sound of that. "Jamie what are you talking about?"

Jamie turned around with a gun in her hand and Hazel took a few steps back, "How is Annie?"

It finally clicked. "You're the one controlling the Wampus Cat. You sent it to kill those people and it nearly killed me."

Jamie clicked the hammer back, "Nothing personal. If Susan hadn't broken her leg you and Annie would have been fine."

"You saw it? You saw it attack us and you did nothing about it? Damn it Jamie! It nearly killed me and it's killed four other people."

Jamie shook her head, "Five. It's killed five other people." She looked pointedly back up the trail. "After it went after you I had to make sure it would get Susan this time."

Hazel couldn't believe it. Jamie would feel bad if she ever hit an animal with her car. So it wasn't making sense to her how she could just start killing people. "So, now what Jamie, you planning on killing me? We've been best friends since pre-K. I was there when your parents split and your dad remarried." There was nothing but disbelief in Hazel's voice.

Jamie lowered the gun and Hazel breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll figure this out Jamie."

Jamie smiled at her, "You don't get it. I'm just going to let her kill you." She nodded behind Hazel and she turned. The Wampus Cat was standing there on all fours.

"Jamie! Don't!"

Jamie pulled out a medal pendent shaped like a mountain lion. "I'm sorry Hazel," and it sounded like she meant it. "But Daddy's company needs the land and I can't leave a witness."

Hazel thought fast, if Jamie was using the pendent to control the Wampus Cat then she had to get it. She charged her best friend. Jamie wasn't expecting the attack and dropped the pendent. Unfortunately Jamie was bigger and easily sidestepped the attack, grabbed Hazel's left wrist and swung her into the passenger side door. Hazel twisted at the last moment, avoiding a head on collision, but still slammed the back of her head against to door.

Lights exploded in front of Hazel's eyes and she lost Jamie for a moment. Once her eyes could focus she saw Jamie standing beside the Wampus Cat. "Kill her."

Hazel saw the Wampus Cat start towards her. She slide herself towards the trunk of the car and saw the Cat adjust its walk towards her. She had made it to the rear tire when the Cat launched itself at her. She quickly grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open.

The Wampus Cat struck the window and got stuck halfway through it. Hazel rolled out of reach and was able to get her feet. Jamie was just standing there. For a moment Hazel thought about charging her again but knew if she missed this time the Cat would be able to get her.

She turned and bolted down the path towards the Lake, "Max! A little help!" she hollered over she shoulder, not really thinking he would hear her.

She darted off the path and through the trees. She took a sharp left and headed towards the river. She was hoping that if the Wampus Cat was like other cats she could get to the river and be all right. _That is a pretty big if_, she thought to herself but seeing as she had no gun and no idea where Max, Sam and Dean were right now, this seemed to best bet. She could hear it behind her and was glad she was smaller then it. The thick trees were making it harder for it to follow her, but it was finding other ways as well.

She jumped over a fallen tree and felt something sting her left side. Then she heard the echoes of a gunshot. _She's shooting at me! My best friend just shot at me!_ She didn't stop but hit the ground running.

She reached the river and was about to wade in when she heard her name, "HAZEL!" She stopped at Max's voice, looked around and saw him further upstream.

"MAX!" Something big and hairy smashed into her and both she and the Wampus Cat fell in the river.


	9. The Long Kiss Goodbye

_So this is the last chapter for A Chance Meeting_

_but don't worry Hazel and Max will be back._

_A Chance Meeting_

_Chapter 9_

_Long Kiss Goodbye_

**After Hazel walked off with Jamie, Max called Sam and Dean out. "I think Hazel's right. I don't think that thing is coming this morning." He slung the shotgun Dean had lent him over his shoulder and started walking after Jamie and Hazel.**

**Dean fell into step with him, "So I take it Jamie is a runner too?"**

**Max shook his head, "Naw, she prefers other activities." He wiggled his eyebrows. "She's a daddy's girl."**

**Sam had caught up to them, "What dose her Dad do then?"**

**Max shrugged his shoulder, "Real-estate I think. He buys land cheep and either sales it or develops it."**

**Sam stopped dead in his tracks. It took Max and Dean a moment to realize that he stopped, "Sam what is it?" Dean asked looking back.**

**Sam walked up to them, "Hazel had this idea about the victims. They were all bidding on the same piece of land. Her idea is that, that is what they were killed for, if all of them die then Jamie's dad would get it at a very low price."**

"**But Susan wasn't killed that thing never came by here," Max tried to keep his voice calm, he had dated Jamie for a while and she was the sweetest person ever, if her dad was involved in this it would tear her up.**

"**The Wampus Cat didn't but wasn't Jamie coming from the direction of Susan's house. What if she went directly there to make sure that thing got the right person?"**

**Max smirked; Sam clearly didn't know Jamie, "No way. Jamie feels guilty when she kills a spider."**

**Dean and Sam were looking at each other and Max was feeling the odd ball out. "Look I'm telling you…" But whatever Max was about to tell them was cut short.**

"**Jamie! Don't!"**

**Max recognized his sister's voice and took off running towards the sound. They rounded a bend and saw Jamie's car with the shattered window. Max looked around for Hazel or even Jamie but couldn't see either.**

"**Max where would she go?" Sam asked walking over to the car.**

"**You mean if she was being chased by a very large cat hell bent in killing her?" Dean said with great sarcasm.**

**Max smiled, "River. She would think cats don't like water. Follow me." Max left the path and Sam and Dean followed. **

**While running Max heard a gunshot echoing. **_**God please don't let Hazel be hurt.**_** They reached the river and Max glanced around for Hazel. He saw her further up the river. "HAZEL!"**

**He saw her stop and turn towards him, "MAX!" Then he saw the Wampus Cat charge her and collide, both falling in the river.**

**When Hazel opened her eyes her first thought was why the hell she was under water, her second why was there was a freaky looking cat coming at her. It came back pretty quick and she pushed up and back breaking the surface. The Wampus Cat, it seemed had no problem with water and was doggie… or in this case, kitty paddling towards her.**

**She used her arms and legs to try and push herself towards the shore. The fall must have pushed them pretty far in the river, she could feel the current pulling her further and further downstream. She spared a glance towards shore and could make out Max, Sam and Dean running along the bank calling her name.**

**She turned her head to look behind her and gave a yelp, the Cat was right on top of her and she quickly ducked under the water to avoid the large, sharp claw coming at her head.**

**Sam saw Hazel duck under the water and shouted for her again. For once his height and long legs were an advantage, his long legs were making it possible for him to keep up with Hazel and the Cat as they were swept down the river. Up a head he saw a log jutting out over the river, he put on a burst of speed and was able to reach it just a head of Hazel.**

**Not waiting for Max and Dean he started across the log praying it would hold his weight. It creaked and groaned but he was happy to find it didn't plunge him into the river. He laid flat on the log and looked back up the river towards Hazel. **

**She had resurfaced and he was sure she saw where he was, cause to him it looked like she was trying to make her way towards the log.**

**Hazel broke the surface for the second time and was able to catch a glimpse of Sam dangling off a fallen log downstream. **_**God please let it hold him,**_** she thought as she tried her best to push herself towards the log. Her legs were getting tired and she had noticed that her left side was bleeding. Not even bothering to look back to see where the Wampus Cat she concentrated on the log and Sam. **

**He was a few feet in front of her when her head was forced under. She felt claws digging into her shoulders and screamed under water. She dug her heels into the bottom pushing as hard as her legs would let her against the force of the water. She saw a fuzzy lump go over her head and pushed with her feet, straight up.**

**The Wampus Cat floated past Sam and then he felt a cold wet hand grab his. He gripped it and looked down to see Hazel dangling off his hand. "I got ya." She smiled up at him then brought her other hand to clasp his. Using what little leverage he could, he pulled her on to the log with him. He helped her shimmy off the log and sat her on the bank. "You're bleeding," he knelt beside her and lifted up the left side of her shirt. **

**She grimaced at the stab of pain then looked down to see a fairly large gash, left by the bullet Jamie had shot at her. "It's not to bad." They both hear a growl and looked up to see a very wet and very pissed Wampus Cat creeping towards then. **

**Sam stood, pulled Hazel to her feet and pushed her behind him. "Think you can run?" He asked her, keeping his eyes on the Wampus Cat.**

**She shook her head, "I wouldn't get far. That thing is wicked fast."**

**It paced back and forth in front of them, it's growls getting louder and louder. Hazel felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to see Jamie standing there. **

**Jamie swung at her head and Hazel stepped back to avoid the blow. She tripped and pulled Sam down with her. "Jamie no!"**

**Jamie stood over the two with the gun in her hand, "Sorry but I already told you, no witnesses." She stepped back and the Cat lunched itself at them. Sam rolled on top of her and Hazel saw his face contorted with pain as the Cat's claws sank into his back.**

"**SAM!" He was pulled off her and the Cat tossed him aside, his body hitting the base of the fallen log. Hazel scooted back away but the Cat pinned her to the ground, it's claws digging into her shoulders, she screamed and tried to kick it. Its jaws were opened and then suddenly they snapped shut. **

**Hazel looked into its eyes and would have sworn there was confusion in them. It lowered its head and she turned her own to the side as it sniffed her. Then it backed off, just like that.**

"**What are you doing? Kill her!" Jamie screamed at it. But the Wampus Cat stood back away from Hazel. Jamie pulled the pendent out and shook it at the Cat. "You have to obey me. Now kill her!" Still the Wampus Cat did nothing.**

**Hazel got to her feet and saw Jamie swing the gun on her, "Don't move Hazel."**

**Hazel put one hand up, the other clutching her side. She didn't have the strength to run and she wasn't going to leave Sam behind anyway. The Cat started growling but this time it was directed at Jamie.**

"**Sam! Hazel!"**

**Hazel turned towards her brother's voice. He and Dean came bursting through the brush, shotgun's raise. Dean trained his on Jamie and Max with his on the Cat. "No you two wait!"**

**Jamie stood with her gun on Hazel and the pendent hanging from her outstretched hand, pointing at the Wampus Cat. "You have to obey me! Now Kill Her!"**

"**Shut up Jamie!" Max yelled at her.**

**The Cat stood still, its growl increasing as Jamie shook the gun at Hazel. It's eyes starting to look more and more human.**

"**Jamie," Hazel addressed her friend in a soft tone. "It's not going to. For some reason it's not going to listen to you now. Let it go." Hazel put her hands down and Jamie shook the gun at her.**

"**I told you don't move!"**

**Hazel looked at her sadly, "You really planning on shooting me? I don't think you can. That's why you had the Wampus Cat kill for you. You never had the guts to do it yourself." Hazel's sad expression changed. "You've known me since we were little. You can't and you won't kill me." Hazel took a step towards where Sam was still lying, turning her back on Jamie.**

**A shot rang out and Hazel felt something heavy hit her in the back knocking her to the ground.**

**For a second Hazel couldn't move. **_**She shot me! Jamie actually shot me!**_** But there was no pain in her back, just a lot of pressure. She tried to roll over but whatever was on top of her wouldn't let her. **

**There was a lot of shouting and Hazel could see Sam getting to his feet and making his way to where she was pinned. "A little help here!" she shouted. She felt the pressure leave her back, rolled over and saw a young girl lying beside her, raven black hair covering her face. "What the hell!" She scurried backwards and felt Sam behind her.**

**She turned to him, "Where the hell did she come from?" She glanced back to the girl, "and why is she naked?"**

**Sam held her, "That's the Wampus Cat. When Jamie," he nodded to where Dean and Max were holding Jamie between them, "fired, it… or she launched herself in front of you."**

**Hazel crawled over to the girl, with Sam right behind her. She turned the girl over and gasped when the girl took a ragged breath. Dean handed her his jacket and Hazel laid it over the girl. She noticed there was blood pooling underneath her.**

**The girl's eyes wandered around till she saw Hazel, she smiled. "Nea'eše." She then looked at Sam, took his hand and whispered, "Me'êševôtse hestonaho." She closed her eyes and Hazel saw her breathing stop.**

"**Dose anybody know what she said?" Hazel asked pulling Dean's jacket to cover her face. They all shook their heads.**

**They were sitting in the living room later the next day. Jamie had been arrested for murder, she had left her finger prints all over Susan Miller's home and given the MO was the same as the other killings, they were confident they would be able to get her on the other four murders as well.**

**The girl wasn't identified and the four of them weren't able to explain how she got there or where she came from, at lest not to the cops. But Sam had a good idea.**

"**I think that by protecting you she was able to break the curse herself." Sam informed them as he and Hazel sat on the couch. She was curled into him both wrapped in a blanket.**

**Hazel nodded leaning deeper in to Sam, "I remember reading something like that. I think they called it ****propitiation. It's the removal of a cures through a sacrifice that brings with it the right intentions."**

**Max entered and handed Dean and Sam beer, "So by saving your life she lifted her curse?" Hazel and Sam nodded.**

**Dean took a swig of his drink, "But why didn't she attack you when Jamie told her to? I mean she had no problem the first time."**

**Hazel shrugged, "Don't know, and don't care. I'm just glad she didn't. Wasn't looking forward to becoming kitty food." She leaned her head back and looked up at Sam, "By the way that was quick thinking using the log to fish me out."**

**He smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead, "I believe that makes us even." Hazel snuggled deeper, ignoring Max as he rolled his eyes. **

"**So when do you and Dean plan on leaving?"**

**Dean finished off the bottle, "In the morning. My baby's fix, and I must give a shout out to Max, wonderful work." He raised his empty beer in Max's direction and Max raised his back.**

**It was Hazel's turn to roll her eyes. "Men and their toys." She took Sam's hand and stood up, "I'm just going to borrow your brother for a moment Dean." She didn't need to see Max to know he was making a face at her this time. "And before you say one word Max, let me remind you that your ex-girlfriend tried to kill me, so back off."**

**She pulled Sam into her room, shut the door and felt Sam's arms around her waist, his mouth on her neck. "Where were we?"**

**Hazel turned and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, "I really don't want you to leave." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his mouth. His hand found the back of her neck and pulled her even closer. She welcomed the feel of his lips on hers.**

"**Wish we didn't have to go either," he told her cupping her chin and letting his thumb run over where his lips had just been, "but Dean and I have other things to do."**

**Hazel caressed his cheek, and wrapped her arms tightly around him burying her head in his chest. He wrapped both arms around her. "Hey we still have all night you know."**

**She smiled at that and looked up at him, "Why Sam, what ever are you suggesting?"**

**He gave her a cheeky grin as her hands trailed up his side causing him to giggle. "That tickles," he told her trying to back away from her.**

**Given the door was closed he had little room to move. "I know your not trying to run from me," she teased as she closed the space between them, causing him to be pinned against her door. "Cause you know I might take offence to that." She hooked her fingers around his belt loops and pulled his hips closer to her.**

**He leaned into kiss her again whispering, "I wouldn't dream of it." **

**Hazel rolled over and found Sam's spot empty; she sat up pulling her sheets with her. "Sam?" She looked over to her window and saw him sitting there, fully dressed, and watching her. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, where you?" She asked grinning at him.**

**He stood and sat beside her on the bed, taking her face in his hands, "I wouldn't dream of it." He kissed her softly and she reached her arm up to encircle his neck. He ran his hands down her bare back and she pressed into him.**

**He pulled back and sighed resting his forehead on hers; "I put my cell phone number by the phone. You call me if you need anything, anything at all." He brushed her hair back and tucked it. "I meant what I said the other day. There is something distinct with you."**

**She could tell he wanted to say something else, "Say it," she told him, taking his hand and bringing it to her lips. "I want to here you say it."**

**He looked away towards the window that was letting in the morning sun. He gazed back to her his eyes saying what she wanted him to say. "I love you." He kissed her again and she smiled to herself. He stood up. "I mean it. You call if you need anything."**

**She nodded and pulled her knees to her chest, "And you call me for shits and giggles." He moved to her door but she stopped him, "Hey Sam?" He turned to her and she smiled, "I love you too." He returned her smile then left. She closed her eyes to keep the tears back. "I love you too," she whispered to herself.**

So I hope you have enjoyed meeting Hazel and Max OH and Annie

As much as I have enjoyed writting about them. Please

review even if it's to say how horrible of a writter I am.

I like all reviews. They are fun to read.


End file.
